deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Regenerator
A special type of Slasher-like Necromorph that cannot be killed by dismemberment like regular ones, as they will simply regenerate their lost body parts in seconds. How this is possible is unknown, although the Hunter, a Necromorph created by Unitologist scientist Challus Mercer, gained its regenrative ability when Mercer directly injected the Corruption into a living and unwilling speciman's brain. With the Ubermorph, its origins are entirely unkown, but the Regenerators in Dead Space 3 are hinted to have gained regenerative abilities from close contact with the Markers on Tau Volantis. Strategies *'Use your environment to your advantage.' :Look for ways to stop or, at the very least, slow the Regenerators. If there are points where they could get caught up on (low ceilings, doors with Node locks, barricades), use them! If there are throwable objects you can use to dismember limbs (Blades of Slashers, sawblades, etc.) or to stun it (exploding canisters, heavy objects, etc.), then use those, too. *'Dismember, then Stasis.' :Cut off the limbs of the creatures, most effectively done with a Line Gun or Ripper, and then put them under stasis once their limbs start to regenerate. This will buy you a lot of time to attempt to leave the room. *'Do what the situation requires.' :If you can exit the room immediately, do so. *'Do not waste your ammo.' :The Regenerators live up to their names, but under serious pressure you may not think about that. Use your ammo efficiently by removing their arms to avoid its heavily damaging attacks; slice off its legs to knock it onto the ground and slow them down. An alternate solution to dismemberment is by using the Force Gun or the Contact Beam's secondary fire, which can knock down and briefly stun the creatures. This tactic also gives you time to escape. A fully upgraded Javelin Gun with the exlosive node can completely dismember them in one blast once activated. *'The Regenerators are relatively slow.' :Knocking out their legs to slow them further is a great tactic. Save your stasis ability for after you've taken down a few of its limbs, then stasis it and run. In a crowded room however, do not simply think stasing them will cripple them. Watch out for any movement they make as they can score a few hits on Isaac if he's too distracted even when slowed down, which can be fatal on Impossible. *'Avoid, Avoid, Avoid.' :When other enemies are near while confronting the Regenerators, it's a relatively good idea to eradicate them instead of focusing on the major threat. This tactic is especially useful when there are other Necromorphs around, as they can kill you quickly if you choose to ignore them. Keep moving, take out a limb or two, and freeze them, then attack the remaining enemies and repeat if necessary. This strategy is wonderful for those of you who collect items. *'Lace up your running shoes!' :If all else fails, you can conserve ammunition and health by simply avoiding the confrontation (most of the time) when things just seem too dark to handle! Remember, this is a "survival-horror" title. *'Selective Dismemberment' :If you're low on Stasis energy and Kinesis isn't effective enough, you can slow it down by blowing off its legs (or one leg to save ammo). Don't forget to watch out for its support. The Regenerators will only regenerate their legs when you are far from it, so running around can prevent it from regenerating. Variants :While it is the "boss" of the level, the Hunter's primary threat is being a bullet sponge. If there is enough room, ignore it, kill any other Necromorphs and outrun it until you're in a position to defeat it. : *The Hunter - A Regenerator type of Necromorph featured in Dead Space *The Ubermorph - A Regenerator type of Necromorph featured in Dead Space 2 *The Regenerators - A Regenerator type of Necromorph featured in Dead Space 3